fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ventus Hakkyokuen
Appearance Personality Ventus is seen as brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. He is very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgement. He possesses a strong sense of justice, and will usually set aside his own personal agenda to lend a helping hand to others in need. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Lightning Arrow '''(らいとにんぐ ああろう Raitoningu A-rou) Ven makes a arrow out of lighting which he throws at the enemy. The arrow travels at high speeds and can pierce threw most objects. '''2,000 Lightning Arrows (2 000 らいとにんぐ ああろうす 2,000 Raitoningu A-rousu) Ven creates 2,000 Lightning arrows and fires them all at the opponent. With the combination of numbers and speed the spell is extremely difficult to dodge. 10,000 Lightning Arrows (10 000 らいとにんぐ ああろうす 10,000 Raitoningu A-rousu) One Ven's most powerful spell. The spell takes up all of Ven's magic and is usually only used only as a last resort or to finish off and opponent. Unlike the other lightning arrow spells this one can be controlled and focused solely on one opponent. Lightning Punch '''(らいとにんぐ ぱんち Raitoningu Panchi) Ven coats lightning around his fist, then delivers a "shocking" blow to the opponent. '''Lightning Kick (らいとにんぐ きく Raitoningu Kiku) Same as Lightning Punch except done with a kick instead of a fist. Sonic Lightning (そにく らいとにんぐ Soniku Raitoningu) It is a type of Shundo (higgh speed movement) that enables Ven to move in the speed of lightning, which is relatively 150km/s. While using Cross Sync Magic this spell can be further enhanced Lightning Flicker (らいとにんぐ ふらす Raitoningu Furasu) Changing electrical magic energy around him, Ven preforms a full body tackle with high destructive power. Cross Sync Lightning Arrow Ven uses his Cross Sync Magic to fuse with his Lightning Arrow. In this form his speed and power are greatly increased. He gains the ability to shoot create waves of lighting by punching or kicking. Additionally he can expel from any part of his body. Cross Sync 2,000 Lightning Arrows 2,000 Lightning Arrows- Ven uses Cross Sync Magic to fuse his 2,000 Lightning Arrows while he's already Cross Synced with his Lightning Arrow spells. In this Form Ven's attack and speed are increased 10 fold. He can exert Lightening from his mouth and when Moving at high speeds lightning covers his body. He is now capable of flight. The drawback with this form is that he can only maintain if for 15 minutes, when his time is up he is completely drained of magic power. Explosive Fist (爆発拳 Bakuhatsu ken) is a Caster Type Martial Art magic that mainly focuses on powerful explosive wave or energy magic attacks and utilizing the destructive power of Rupture Magic and Energy Magic in close combat. It is the ultimate martial art magic born from the miraculous fusion of the "explosive power" of Martial arts and Magic, having become an internal art that transcends the external art. Gallary. Cross Sync Ven (Time skip).png|Cross Sync Lightning Arrow Raiten_Sousou.png Ven post.png Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Lightning Magic User